An Angel and a Sparrow
by Thedudewithcoolstories
Summary: Christmas Eve is here! A young Genji Shimada has invited his crush, Angela Ziegler to his home to finally confess his feelings!


**I have written this story in another website and it has received positive feedback so I decided to publish it here. It is short but it is sweet. Hope you enjoy.**

 _December 24_. _Shimada Household_

 _11:30PM_

Genji Shimada walked around anxiously. He had asked his crush Angela to meet him tonight, and she was 15 minutes late. He held a small present in his hands. He blushed behind his mask as he kept thinking about Angela, waiting for her appearance.

He suddenly heard his doorbell ring and quickly stopped his thoughts and stood in anticipation. He opened the door and saw the woman he had been waiting for.

"I apologize I came in late. I was a little busy with some paper work before the holidays." Angela said shyly, embarrassed that she couldn't make it on time.

"I-It's alright. I'm not mad at you." Genji tried his best not to shake in nervousness. He gestured her to enter.

Angela sighed a breath of relief, entering his home, "I'm glad. So, why did you want to meet me today? Are you hurt?" She asked concerned.

"No. I'm doing fine Angela. Thank you for worrying about me." He gulped as he brought out the present he was hiding in his hands.

"I wanted to talk to you a-and um, give you this." He handed out the present hesitantly.

"Oh my, T-Thank you Genji. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything, I didn't know what you would like." She held the present in her hands with guilt.

"Open the present and you will know what I want." He replied, his voice shaking a bit. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down as he watched her opened up the small wrapped up box.

She took out a necklace, which had an angel with her wings with a smile on the angel's face. She then noticed a letter at the bottom of the box. She looked at the letter and started to blush as she read it.

 _Dear Angela,_

 _I wanted to say how important you are to me. Ever since you saved me, I was at first frustrated. I couldn't accept myself and I hated you for bringing me back to turn into a killing machine. But then, with some help, I realize how I can accept this new body. That there was more meaning to my new life than just doing missions for Blackwatch. My hate towards you turned into one of gratitude and love. Now I see that you are an angel, someone that will save somebody's life no matter what the cost. You gave me a second chance in life and I want to thank you for that. Thank you, for changing my life in a way that I want to stay as is. I now have caring friends that treat me like family, people who accept me. But most importantly, I have you, the most beautiful angel I've ever met._

 _Love, Genji_

Angela stood there silently with the blush still on her face.

"Angela? I-I'm sorry if you didn't think the sa-" He got interrupted by Angela embracing him tightly. At first he was shocked at the sudden action, he then wrapped his arms around her in return.

"You have no idea what I went through when you left us. You were always so angry at yourself and one day you were gone, just like that." She said crying, tears streaming down on Genji's shoulder.

"I know what I did in the past, and I hated myself for the actions I did that caused harm to those who care about me. You didn't deserve the mistreatment I gave you at times back then, and I hope you forgive me for leaving you. I won't ever leave you again."

Angela sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Do you promise?"

"I promise." Genji said.

Angela smiled back. She hovered her hand over a button on the back of his head.

"Do you mind?"

He shaked his head a "no" and allowed her to take off his mask.

"You still look handsome as ever, even with all the scars you have." Angela said with a smile. Genji blushed at her compliment.

"S-So, would you like to go out with me?" He asked nervously.

"I would love that."

Genji then placed a mistletoe above their heads. "Hm, looks like I get to kiss an angel."

Angela giggled. "We'll see about that after our date, tricky sparrow~"

\--~ _The End_ ~--


End file.
